Inuyasha Meets Saiyuki
by Nene Sha Nene
Summary: Inuyasha & friends get thrown into another world where they meet an interesting band of misfits who call themselves the Sanzo party.


Inuyasha meets Saiyuki

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, & Miroku are facing an enemy with an unusual trincket. This foe is a scrauny hunched over demon who uses creatures from alternate universes to fight for our heroes are fighting a large 3 headed dragon.

"Windscar!" Inuyasha shouts out as he swings Tetsaiga down tha middle of the beast bareley cutting it. Kagome shoots an arrow through the eye of the dragon head on the left. Sango rides Kilala; using her hidiacos on the dradon head on the right. Miroku finishes it off with his windtunel. "All right! Way to go guys!" Praises Shippo.

"And now it's your turn to go down." Inuyasha threatens. The demon responds with "Hehehe! How will you kill me when you're sucked into another univers?". Then he tosses the strange slab he was holding like a frizbee tords them. It stops in mid air & spins open into a vortex pulling them in. As hard as they tried they couldn't escape it's gravitational pull in time, & within seconds they were gone.

Shiangrulah: in a big grassy field surrounded by forest, the Sanzo party was doing wat they do best; kicking demon ass.

"Bang!Bang!" Sanzo was taking them out one by one with his banishing gun. Almost got jumed from behind but Goku got them with his staff. With a few swings of his pin-yin Gojyo was killing demons by the handfull. And then there's Hakkai, destroying demons with his chi blasts.

"Hey Gojyo what's your score?" Goku asked. "25!" "I got 23. Just a few more & you'll be the one buying!" "Ha in your dreams Monkey!" Gojyo shot back. At this point there are at least 3 demons left. Sanzo shoots one of them. "No they're mine! For free meatbuns!" Goku shouted. "I wouldn't worry Goku; here comes the cavilry." Said Hakkai. A lot more demons came charging out of the shadows of the trees. "Man they are just coming out of the wood work. Huh What the hell!" Said Gojyo looking up.

Suddenly a strong breeze kicks up & a great light appears above them. The demons stop & stared; they didn't seem to know what was going on either. From the light a small half fox half human looking thing fell & landed on a demons head; screamed & scrambled away. Then came a girl in a school uniform, followed by a guy in a big red kimono with long silver hair & dogs ears, next a monk, & finally a beautyful woman with not only a giant boomerang but also a giant cat.

Once the portal disapeard; after a few moments of awkward silence one demon asked in a growly voice "Who the hell are they?". "Who cares lets kill them anyway!". They yell & start charging. "Well that's not very nice. Ahhh! Fox fire!" Said the little fox throwing a fireball. The silver haired one unsheathed his sword (which got bigger) took one swipe shouting "Wind scar!". And like that at least 30 demons were gone. The school girl drew back her bow & said "I hope this works". When she fired the arrow glowed white & took out a demon. The pretty one was staying close to her giant cat & wipeing out demons with her giant boomerang. The monk was using talismins & a staff; when it looked like he was getting over whelmed he put up his right hand, removed the beads shouting "Wind tunel!". Within minutes all the demons were gone.

"Well you certainly don't see that everyday." Claimed Gojyo. "Think they're friendly?" Hakkai asked. "Who cares! They kick totaly ass!" Exclaimed Goku. "Hm! Moron. Lets walk away now before they noti...Damit!" Before Sanzo could finsh his sentence Goku was xcitedly running over to the new comers shouting out. "Hey! You guys are awesome! My name's Goku; over there is Sanzo,Gojyo, Hakkai, & the little white dragon is Hokuryu."

"Hello! I'm Kagome & this is Inuyasha a half demon, Shippo a fox demon, Miroku, Sango, & Kilala." Said the schoolgirl named Kagome. She them explained the adventure that lead them there. "Awsome! So how's your cooking?" Sanzo wacks Goku over the head with his fan. "Ow! What the hell was that for? I'm only asking cause I'm hungry." "Idiot your always hungry!" Gojyo chimes in "Visitors from an alternate universe & all you think of is food. You have a seriously onetrack mind." "Don't mind them, they're always like this." Said Hakkai.

"Wah! They're so weird! This place is scary! I wanna go home!" Cried Shippo. "Quit it! Crying wont solve anything. We just need to figure out how to get back." Inuyasha snapped. "Well Miyoga told me that the slab Shoto was holding opens up portals to alternate universes. So many worlds can be similar, so hopfuly this world has it's own version of a portal opener." Kagome explained. "So all we have to do find it, open it, & go home!" Said Miroku."Easier said than done." Inuyasha added. "We could try to help you,but it will be dark soon & I'm sure everyone could use a rest." Hakkai offered. Gojyo puts an arm around Sango & says to her in a flirtatious way "What do ya say we ditch these guys & go find a nice quiet place to share a bed?" Just when Sanzo was about to hit Gojyo with his fan Sango gave Gojyo a good slap to the face leaving a mark."Guess there's a pervert in every world." She said. "Man & you accuse me of having a one track mind." Said Goku.

Later on the road. "Wow this is neat!" Shippo said excitedly bouncing on a verry anoyed Sanzo's lap in the front seat of the jeep. Hakkai was driving,Inuyasha & Kagome were sitting in the back with Goku & Gojyo. Sango & Miroku were riding Kilala. Concernd Kagome to Shippo that he come sit with her. Gojyo said with a grin "Don't worry; Sanzo loves kids." So Inuyasha says "In that case you can keep him.". Sanzo responded with "Don't make me kill you, & you!You dam fox, get off or it's open season!" Awe but I'm having so much fun." Sanzo shoots a couple rounds off making Shippo scramble to the back. Hakkai says with a laugh "Oh my I can tell this is going to be an fun night."

Later that night they started setting up camp in the woods right out side of town. Kagome & Sango went with Sanzo & Goku to pick up food & supplies in town. Shippo starts whining "Awe I really wanted to go exploring in that big pats him on the head & says "Sorry squirt but people here don't care much for demons. Not even a half demon like myself.". "Wow your half to! Neat!Inuyasha's mom was human his dad was a demon."Really?! What a coincidence. I bet Lasie even has full demon half brother." "He does!" "Gah! Dam small unverse!"

"So is this what your era is like Kagome?" Sango asked. "Well sort of. This feels more post appocoliptic to me." Goku was looking around at all the food stands excitedly. "Oh man! I want some of this, & that, & this!" "Wow this kid has a huge appitite." Kagome said, Sango nodded in agreement. When they returned everything was set up. They sat around a fire eating & sharing stories about their adventures. Little Kilala started playing with Hokuru's tail; he didn't seem to mind. "So you guys are on a jouney to the west huh? Reminds me of a classic tale I learned in school." Said Kagome to Hakkai. "Really; how did it end?" He asked. "Hmm I don't remember. I fell asleep a lot in class." "Oh".

Suddenly Shippo snatches a dumpling from Goku. "Hey!I don't care if you're a cute little girl; nobody steels food from me!" Goku shouted as he's chasing Shippo. "You really are a stupid monkey! I'm a boy not a OOf" Shippo not looking where he was going bumped into Lirin. "Wow you're a cute kitty!" she said. Baffled Shippo says "But I'm a fox." Unthrilled Goku asks "What are you going here?". "I'm board so I wanna fight..huh..Ooh are these real?" Lirin asked tugging on Inuyasha's ears. "OW!" He gives a hard bop on the head "OW" "Gasp! Sit boy!" Inuyasha went down. "OW! What was that for?" "You were being too ruff, she's just a kid!" Kagome scolded. "Man that looks painful." Said Goku. "It is!" Inuyasha snapped. Goku asked Kagome how she did it. "It's the beads around his neck. They pull him down everytime I say sit." PLOP "OW!" "Heh We could use one of those for the monkey." said Gojyo. "Hey! Screw you water sprite!" Lirin chimes in "I don't know who guys are, but I can still kick all your asses, cause I'm the great & powerful Lirin...& what are you Staring at?" She noticed Miroku stareing at her in a funny way. "Oh pardon me, I've never seen such a large bossom on one so young." Everyone had a dumbstruck look on their face.

Then Sango turns to Sanzo. "Excuse me sanzo may I borrow your fan please?" "Be my guest" He said handing it over. WHACK! She gave Miroku a big bump on the head. "Thank you." She said handing the fan back. "Any time." Sanzo said amused.

"Sheesh you guys are weird. Huh?" Lirin picked up the scetch Kagome drew of the slab. "Hey I've seen this before." "What!" everyone responded. "Yeah when I was rumaging through the creepy old quack's stuff." "Could you please bring it to us?" Kagome pleaded with a smile" "Hmm Why should I?" Lirin said. "I'll buy you a meatbun." Sanzo ofered. "Okay!" she said, then ran off. "Wow that's really nice of you Sanzo, thank you!" said Kakome. "The sooner you guys are gone the sooner we can get back to our mission." he responded. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine." she said sarcasticly. "Ah forget him Kagome, he's just a mean old bastard." Inuyasha told her. "You wanna take a dirt nap Fiddo?!" Sanzo said angerly. "Bring it Goldie!" Inuyasha shot back. "Sigh. How do you deal with hot heads?" Miroku asked Hakkai. "Hmm I just let nature take it's course, & hope for the best."

The next morning Inuyasha & Goku were sleeping in, Kagome & Shippo went looking for firewood, Sango, Miroku, & Gojyo went fishing, & Hakkai started preparing potatoes while Hokuru was curled up with Kilala. Sanzo was chilling out smoking a cig."What is taking her so long?" he wondered to himself. All of a sudden somewhere in the woods 2 different screems can be heard. Inuyasha woke up with a start. "That sounded like Kagome & Shippo!" He ran toward where the screems came from. Hakkai followed him with Hokuru & Kilala. Sanzo practicly kicks Goku awake & tells him there's trouble. The 2 ran to catch catch up with the others. Soon they found Shippo. A moment later the others showed up. "Shippo! What happend, Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked demandingly. "We were ambushed by a bunch of demons & they took Kagome away in that direction!" he answered pointing. "Lets go!"

When Kagome awoke she was in a big dark room; tied up in huge spider to her right she heard muffled sounds; she looked & recognized the person tangled up. "Gasp! Lirin!" "I wouldn't worry about her dear she's not my target." said a tall slender woman with long straight red hair. "Who are you, & what do you want with me?" Kagome asked. "Who I am doesn't matter to you, what I do want is vengance, & this beautyful gem." She then reached for Kagome's neck; pulling the shikon jewel fragment off. "How do you know about the shikon jewel, & what's this about vengence?" The woman answered "My spiders make the perfect spies. Eversince the Sanzo party entered these woods I've been watching, waiting for the opportune moment to get back at them for killing my mother. In my present state I'm not strong enough to defeat them. But then you came along sharing stories about this jewel that can empower demons. I couldn't let you leave with something so precious."

She said holding up the slab Lirin took. The jewel was less than half complete & yet still energetic. Kagome thought to herself "Great! Me & my big mouth! I can't beleive even in a different universe the jewel still has power!" "Even now I can feel my power increasing. Maybe I'll pay your world a visit & collect the rest of the jewel. But first things first." She swallowed the jewel fragment then continued talking. "I shall devower you, your friends, & give the Sanzo party a slow painful death."

The demon woman's nails grew long & was about to stab Kagome but a bullet hit her in the arm. Sanzo, Goku, Inuyasha, & an atractive woman with pointed ears & long purple hair were standing in the enterence way. Inuyasha rushed over cutting Kagome free with Tetsaiga, then freed Lirin. "Could've gotten myself out Sparkey!" "Yea right!" "Hey Yaone!" "Hey yourself." said the purple hair lady to Lirin. Then she spoke to the spider woman. "Why have you attacked the daughter of Gyumaoh?" The spider woman was fully healed & started morphing into a gigantic spider. "I'm not concerned about Gyumaoh or his kin. I have my own agenda."

Kagome worns "Be careful! She said you guys killed her mother! Where is everyone'else?" "They're downstairs exterminating pests. So she's related to the spider skank who tried to kill us when we first started. Easy to see where she gets her ugly looks from." said Goku. At that she attact them. They barely dodged it. Sanzo fired few rounds but had no effect. "She's much bigger & stronger than the other one." he said. "Well uh that's because she ate the shikon jewel." said Kagome awkwardly. "What! How could you be so careless?" Said a very pissed Inuyasha. "That's bad right?" Goku said as he hit the spider as hard as he could with his staff, then got hit hard himself. "Yea not good!" he said standing up holding his side. Yaone's bombs & spear weren't much help. Inuyasha treid windscar, it left a big wound but quickly healed. Kagome found her bow & arrows; she then looked for the jewel. "I see it!It's in her abdomin!" She took aim, fired & missed. The spider then spat so much venom at them; they were helpless till Gojyo saved them with his pin-yin. He said "Now why does this feel familare?" He, Hakkai, Sango, & Miroku finished off the minions & came up to join the fight. "If I can get a clear shot of the jewel then we can beat her." Kagome stated. Sanzo had an idea. "Goku you know the drill." "Right" "Kagome get ready!" Everyone else was hitting the big spider with everything they had while Sanzo chanted an incantation. "Now!" he yelled when it was ready. While he was holding her with his scriptures, Kagome fired an arrow while Inuyasha used windscar. Together they defeated the big bad spider.

From the outside the building it looked like a 5 story abanond temple. Shippo, Kilala, & Hakuru were waiting. Lirin asked Yaone "So why didn't big brother show up?" "He's still on a mission with Gen. So I had to come looking for you all by myself; you had me really worried." Miroku took Yaone's hand & said "I find your maternal instinct very touching. You are very beautiful. Ah alas we are not from the same world. But if we were I would love for you to bare my child." Everyone except the Inuyasha party had a dumbstruck look. They just looked annoyed. Sango tursns to Sanzo again "Sanzo?" "Here." he says handing her the fan. She went right up to Miroku & WHACK. Hakkai says "Good greif! Aren't you suppose to be practicing celebisy?" "As a monk I didn't have to take that vow, so I didn't.". Gojyo says with a laugh "Hey Sanzo maybe you should have done the same. You wouldn't be such a hard ass if you got laid once in a while." "Maybe I should kill you right now!" Sanzo responded pointing his gun at Gojyo. "Okay! Maybe we should get going." Said Kagome sheepishly.

Everyone was saying their good byes. Kilala & Hakuru rubbed noses; they were going to miss each other. Kagome had the portal opening slab, she closed her eyes in concentration. Opened them & said "Well here goes nothing." Tossed it the way she saw Shoto did it & like that the portal opened. After Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, & Kilala jumped in it closed. After a few minutes of silence Hakkai spoke up "I wonder why someone didn't have this more protected." Sanzo took a step foward. "They most likely didn't know what it can do. But even so something like this shouldn't exsist." With that he shot the slab shattering it to peices. A minute later Lirin asks "How about that meatbun you promised?"

Back in the feudal era Shoto was saitting on a bolder feeling pleased with himself when all of a suddend a bright arrow hits his slab shattering it to peices. "We're back!" Inuyasha taunted. Surprised Shoto says "What?! How?! No wait have mercy!" They then proceeded to kick the crap out of him.

The End.


End file.
